


Floor Seventeen

by raindrop_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Holding Hands, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_louis/pseuds/raindrop_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about Louis and Harry meeting for the first time in a lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Enjoyyy :)
> 
> P.S. I would really appreciate it if you guys would leave comments on my works. I need to know if you guys actually like what I'm posting or if I need to change it up a bit. Thanks :) x

Harry ran down the hallway of his flat complex, heading towards the lift. His blazer was flapping behind him and his usual messy mop of curls was even messier. Just as he reached the lift the doors started closing. He called out, "Hold it!" As they were almost closed they slowly opened again. He slowed his run to a jog and eventually to a walk. He stepped inside and wheezed out a quick "thank you". The stranger inside nodded a welcome as Harry buttoned his now wrinkled blazer.

 "What floor?"

"Lobby," Harry replied, still trying to catch his breath. He pressed the button and the lift doors closed, slowly starting to descend. 

"I take it you're in  a hurry?" the boy asked him. 

"Yeah. I have somewhere to be. Somewhere important." 

"Well good luck with whatever it is."

Harry suddenly realized that the boy had an accent. Then again, so did Harry. They were in Cheshire after all. The boy's accent was different though. It was strong yet smooth at the same time. Wherever he was from, it certainly wasn't from around there. "Where ar-" Harry's question was cut short as the lift made a sharp jolt and he was thrown against the other boy. Somehow, the boy's arms had ended up around him, Harry's head buried in his chest. He rose slowly and pulled away. 

"Umm...what just happened," Harry questioned cautiously. 

"I think we're stuck."  Harry looked up to the glowing icon above the door and sure enough, the numbers were no longer flashing. All that showed was a red seventeen. 

"No...no. We can't be stuck. I have to be somewhere."

 "Well unless you can beat down the doors, we're stuck, mate."

Harry turned and rested his head against the wall. "Isn't there an emergency phone," he asked. 

"Nope. This building is old." 

"Damn." 

"We might be here awhile," the stranger said as Harry pulled his head off the wall, turned around so that his back was to it, and sat down. 

"We might as well get acquainted. I'm Louis Tomlinson."

 "Harry Styles."

"Nice to meet you, Harry Styles." He went over to sit down next to him. They were quiet for a few moments as Harry nervously bit at his nails. "That's a nasty habit, mate," Louis said, looking down to examine his own perfectly manicured nails. Harry ignored him and continued to gnaw at his fingernails.

Louis pulled out his phone and dialed a number but the screen flashed and a big "no service" message popped up. He frowned and stood and walked around the area of the lift, holding his phone in the air. Harry's eyes darted in his direction and noticed Louis' arse.  _Not bad._  Harry gulped and looked away before Louis could realize he had been staring. 

"Damn," Louis said. 

"No service?" 

"Nah. I don't think we're getting out of here any time soon, either."

 "Perfect," Harry muttered, his tone full of sarcasm. 

"Have you always been this sarcastic?"

 "Does it matter?" 

"Just a question. I would like to know what I'm going to be stuck in here with." 

"'What'? Don't you mean 'who'?" 

"Does it matter?" Louis asked, throwing Harry's line back at him.

 "Very funny." 

"You started it."

 "'You started it'? What are you, five years old?" Harry retaliated, trying to suppress a giggle. 

"What are you laughing at?"

 "Nothing, mate. I just find your utter lack of come-back lines slightly amusing."

"I have no 'utter lack of come-back lines' thank you very much." Louis went to go sit next to Harry again. "So, what exactly was so bloody important that you ran into the lift panting?" 

"Just a job interview...well, an audition really."

 "An audition? For what?"

 "Doesn't matter." 

"Okay, you'll tell me when you're ready." 

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

 "Like I've already mentioned, we might be in here awhile. Management might not even know we're stuck in here. So yeah, you're gonna tell me eventually." Harry let loose a smile. Despite the fact that he had missed his audition and his music career had probably just come to an end before it even had a chance to start, he was happy. Maybe it was Louis making him happy. Maybe it was because he was stuck in there and was given the chance to take a small break from life. Whatever it was, he liked it.

"You know enough about me," Harry said, "tell me about yourself, Tomlinson." 

"Ugh, I hate my last name, don't say it."

 "It's better than 'Styles'."

 "I disagree. I like Styles. I want it," Louis decided confidently.

 "You can't just have my name. The only way you could take my name would be if we were to get married."

 "Okay, let's get married." 

"You're joking," Harry said, appalled that Louis would suggest that; even if it were just a joke. 

"No, I'm serious. Marry me Harry Styles!" Louis' tone had grown sarcastic, but not in an annoying way. Harry found it to be a cute sarcastic. Harry swallowed hard as he realized that he found Louis cute. First he had noticed how unrealistically perfect his arse was, now he was cute. They were sitting extremely close and Harry found it hard not to reach over and grab his hand, enveloping it in his own.

"Don't leave me hanging, mate. You gonna marry me or not?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll marry you. Whatever floats your boat, Tomlinson. Oops, I'm sorry; _Styles_ ," Harry said, making sure to add emphasis on 'Styles'. 

"That's better," Louis said and grinned like a child who just received what he wanted. 

"So, you never answered my question. Tell me about yourself."

 "Answer mine first," Louis insisted, "what was that audition for?" 

Harry sighed. "I don't know why I'm gonna tell you this, but since we are already married, I might as well. It was a singing audition. For the X-Factor."

 "You sing?"

 "Umm yeah, that is generally what you do on the X-Factor. You sing."

 "Sing for me." 

"What, now?"

 "Yeah, now." 

"Not happening." 

"Why not?"

 "Because I don't know you."

 "So you agree to marry me, but you won't sing for me? Really, Harry, that hurts." 

"Haha. That's not gonna get me to sing."

 "Pwease," Louis begged, and started pawing at Harry's arm and reached down to nuzzle his hand.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Louis pulled back and soon he was laughing with him. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry's hand and Harry immediately stopped his laughing. He looked down at their enclosed hands and his breath caught, his heart thumping inside his chest. "What?" Louis asked. "Can't a guy hold his husband's hand?" Just like that the stillness had subsided and they went straight back to their banter. It was like the awkward intimacy had never happened, even though their hands were still tightly wrapped together. "Now will you sing for me?"

 "Will it shut you up?" 

"Most likely, no. It will shut me up on this matter though." 

"Okay, okay. I'll sing. What do you wanna hear?"

 "Anything you choose, mate."

Harry thought for a moment. What could he possibly sing? He had already had a song prepared for his audition, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to use that one. He opened his mouth and sang it anyways. "Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?" He went on until he finished. The whole time he never looked at Louis, too insecure to watch his reaction. When he finished, he looked up at Louis through his eyelashes.

 "That was...that was...i-incredible," Louis said, not able to find the right words to describe Harry's voice. It was soothing. It was, well, the closest thing to perfect Louis had ever heard. Before Harry had a chance to react, Louis had leaned his head in and placed his lips on Harry's. Without thinking, Harry kissed him back, their mouths moving in perfect sync. The kiss was sweet and innocent, nothing too eager. When they pulled back, Harry said, "Umm..." 

"That's not usually the reaction I get when I kiss someone," Louis said. 

"Well...'wow' comes to mind."

"You're not so bad yourself."

 "Gee thanks," Harry said. 

"You're welcome." Just then the lift shook the same way it did before and it started descending again. All too quickly the lights above the doors flashed the word 'lobby' and the doors opened. The crowd of people waiting outside just stared at Harry and Louis who were still sitting on the floor, holding each other's hands. They pulled apart, Harry clearing his throat in embarrassment. They walked out and when the people were inside the lift, completely out of Harry and Louis' view, Louis kissed him, this time more eager, their tongues slightly making contact. It was Louis who pulled back this time, but only to pull a pen out of his pocket. He wrote his number down on Harry's hand and said, "Call me." He walked out of the doors that led onto the pavement, Harry watching him as he hailed a taxi and disappeared from his view. With a huge smile on his face, he pulled out his phone and dialed Louis' number. 

 


End file.
